


Working Out

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Linctavia prompt: something about someone being pinned against a wall, could be angsty, could be smutty, could be whatever</p><p>Octavia and Lincoln get worked up while working out at the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out

She stretches after her workout. Five miles on the treadmill, and at least 10 reps at each station. Her body is sore, but she feels accomplished. She would be ready for that marathon in no time.

She goes back to the main part of the gym to see if Lincoln is done yet. He’s near the weights, lifting dumbbells.

Sitting on a bench near him, she watches intensely as he back muscles move and his arms bulge with every rep. Sweat is running down his back, and her tongue wants to reach out to lick it. His dark brown skin makes her want to permanently fix her mouth to it.

His body is pure perfection, and these trips to the gym make sure it stays that way. His shorts sit low on his hips, and she can see the slight bulge in the front when she looks at his reflection.

She’s licking her lips and biting them, imagining all the things she wants to do to him once they get home.

Other men and women in the gym watch him too. She’s not jealous. She’s actually prideful. This beautiful man chose to be with her out of all people, and she did not make it easy on him.

When she first started at the gym, she almost injured herself by taking on too much weight. He helped her out and gave her genuine advice, but her pride made her snap at him

A week later, she felt guilty and offered to pay for his membership for a month as a thank you. He became her unofficial trainer, and she grew to like him.

After one particularly hard training session at her apartment, she practically jumped him. Adrenaline had been running high through her veins, and all those little touches for the past few months wore on her.

That day had been the best sex of her life. After riding him at first and then being fucked hard on top of her living room carpet, she knew he was the one.

He moved in a year later, and they began to work out together as a team.

Then there were days like these when she would finish her workout before him and watch him with pleasure.

She goes over to him when she sees him slowing down and wraps her arms around his waist.

“Octavia,” his voice makes his back rumble against her chest. She just rubs her face against his sweaty back, while her hands splay flat against his chest.

She presses a kiss to his shoulder. “I want you. Now.”

“Octavia, not again. I need to finish my workout,” he says, but she saw the smirk on his face via his reflection. He loves the effect his body has on her, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t serious about his workout regimen.

“Lincoln,” she drawls, her nails lightly scratching his chest. “I am so wet right now, you could slide right in.”

The pained groan he gives her lets her know that she’s won already. He disentangles from her and puts the weights back.

She’s about to kiss him when he picks her up and heads to the exit.

“Lincoln!” she shrieks, and several members turn to stare at them. Her red face buries into his bare chest, and he pinches her ass when they reach to the car.

On the ride home, she’s giving him head. He nearly gets into an accident before she decides to wait until they get home.

By the time, they reach the front door, her clothes are already coming off. As soon as her shots hit the floor, he advances on her but she shyly avoids him.

“Shower first,” she says while biting his lips. His brown eyes get darker, and he practically yanks her into the bathroom and runs the water.

It’s room temperature, but considering what they’re about to do, it doesn’t need to be hotter.

The tables turn on her, and now he is the patient one. He soaps up her body, intentionally avoiding her erogenous zones. She’s forced to clean those herself.

He barely finished rinsing the soap off himself when she’s attacking his lips with her teeth. Climbing his hard body is no easy feat for her, especially since he’s wet. But she makes do, and slides her hand between them to stroke his hard member.

He holds her up with his hands on her ass and enters her in one stroke. She’s not as wet as she claimed earlier, so he moves slowly. He rubs her clit to get her going, and soon she’s crying out for more.

He has her against the shower wall, taking his hard thrusts as she fixes her lips to his. Their tongues battle for dominance, and she nips his lips pretty hard at one point.

The pain only increases his pleasure, as her tight walls grip him mercilessly. He’s close, but she’s not, so he slides out of her and lifts her higher.

She barely has a chance to process it when he’s lapping at her folds. His tongue does magical things to her, and she’s pressing his head harder to her center.

His fingers join his tongue, and her moans become screams. Lips suck at her clit, and she feels herself rushing to the end.

Right as she’s about to come, she hears him curse.

A second later, she’s falling and lands on top of him. Pain explodes from her wrist that she thrust out to prevent her fall.

He’s groaning in pain and shielding his eyes from the pelt of the water.

Octavia manages to call an ambulance, and they both get taken to the ER.

Thankfully, they both only have sprains. They’re given braces and pain medication.

Raven takes them back home while trying not to laugh the entire way.

Lincoln is silent the entire time, while Octavia tries to lighten the mood.

He hobbles over to the bed as soon as they get home, and Octavia pouts beside him.

A few minutes later, he can’t take the staring anymore.

“What, Octavia?” his voice is gruff.

“I’m sorry you got hurt because of me, but I’m still horny.”

She expects him to glare at her, but he actually laughs.

“Fine. Let’s finish, and then we’re sleeping.”

Octavia crawls on top of him and begins to ride him. The orgasm isn’t as good as usual, but it’s something. They’re both tired and in pain, so she cuddles him up against him after they reach completion.

“I love you, Lincoln,” she whispers as she falls asleep.

“Me too,” he whispers back and plants a kiss on her forehead.


End file.
